benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Home for the Summer
Bio Home For The Summer is the opening number on January 6, 1984. The American South-style musical is a remake of Flying South For The Summer performed by Benny on January 27, 1971 to accompany a sketch with Benny as a traveler coming home to marry his love Maria, played by Jenny Lee-Wright. Henry McGee plays the father, Bob Todd is Herbie Jackson, her intended and Len Keyes is the preacher. The townsfolk are comprised of Sue Upton as another old lady, Louise English as a farmer and Jon Jon Keefe as the barber with the Hill's Angels (Debi Gaye, Lesley Woods, Tracy Smith, Lisa Mulidore, Noreen Bothan, Lindsay Neil, Fiona Sloman) and two unidentified male extras. This number was a first for two reasons: it was the first number with Len Keyes as a replacement for Jackie Wright, and it was the first number choreographed by former Love Machine member Libby Roberts. Due to the fact the Angels and players are singing along to a tape, many of the back-up vocals are hard to decipher. Lyrics Oh, I'm glad I've come home for the summer Oh, and I'm going to have me some fun Back to talk of all the people you've met And all of the things that you've done Now, one day I saw in Jerona by a river so quiet and remote, There were eight lovely girls from the college, they were all in the same boat. And as they rode in unison by me, I gallantly raised my hat, And I said with a sigh, "I wish that I could stroke a crew just like that." Oh, but I'm glad I've come home for the summer. Oh, bird-watching's going to be fun. I'm glad I've come home for the summer now the mating season's begun. Now, Big Annie from Canton once ordered a steak weighing nine and a quarter pound, The butcher said, "How will you take it, ma'am, or shall I send it 'round?" She said, "No, I just wanna look at it because I've been dieting like a chump," "And that's what I've lost, and I just wanna see what it looks like in one lump." (back-up vocals indecipherable) Now, Hagatha from Hamburg had four sets of twins; a journalist paid her a call He said, "Do you always get twins every time?" She said, "Sometimes we get nothing at all." My husband named the last set of twins. He called them Rudolph and Adolf. If I get any more, I shall name them myself. I'll call them "Get Off" and "Stay Off." Oh, but I'm glad I've come home for the summer. To see the girl I adore! To marry my girl Maria... I'll be happy for ever more.... (Ending lyrics at tag of the sketch) Oh, I've got my Lovely Maria And I've got my wonderful guy We'll face off to the future forever And soon we'll be man and wife And soon we'll be man and wife Episode(s) * Scuttle-Vision Category:Songs Category:1984 Songs